(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile toilet with a ventilation and heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to a mobile toilet with a ventilation and heat-dissipating device, in which the chimney effect and the thermal convection principle are utilized so that the hot flow is formed in the mobile toilet, and the hot flow moves upwards. Ventilation openings are formed on the bottom of the mobile toilet to naturally guide the air into the mobile toilet, and the hot air and stinks in the mobile toilet flow upwardly to the exhaust port to heavily exhaust the hot air and stinks, to provide the heat dissipating and cooling, and to provide a lot of natural convection air in the mobile toilet, wherein the canopy device blocks the external rainwater.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, when the large outdoor activity runs, there are many participating people, and mobile toilets have to be prepared to provide the requirements for many people. Therefore, the mobile toilets have become the essential provisional facilities for the large outdoor activities and play important roles. The mobile toilet is usually closed for providing the privacy and preventing the private portion from being exposed. Therefore, the stinking smell assaulting one's nostrils tends to occur, and the stinks are unbearable once the user enters the mobile toilet. In addition, most mobile toilets are made of FRP, alloy steel plates, plastic steel plates, and the heat cannot be easily dissipated when the mobile toilet is illuminated by the sun. Therefore, the temperature inside the mobile toilet is increased, and the mobile toilet is like an oven, which makes the user feel sweating in the summer.
Although the manufacturer provides the foaming material on the inner wall of the mobile toilet to provide the heat insulation to insulate the heat source, or additionally mounts a grid plate on the top of the periphery of the mobile toilet to provide the ventilation function, the stinks and hot air cannot be exhausted by way of convection. So, the exhausting and heat dissipating effects are very restricted.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional mobile toilet 10 has a base 11 and a main body 12. Apparatuses, including a toilet bowl, are mounted on the base 11. The main body 12 is a rectangular box, in which a hose and water-collecting, flushing and hand-washing apparatuses can be assembled. Slots 111 for introducing air streams are formed on the base 11. The main body 12 and the base 11 are hollow and have multiple layers of walls. The air streams enter the hollow spaces 112 (FIG. 2) in the multiple layers of walls from the slots 111 of the base 11 by the natural convection of the hot air, then enter the space in the main body 12, and then the hot air and stinks are exhausted from a grid plate 121 above the main body 12. However, the air entering the hollow spaces 112 in the multiple layers of walls from the slots 111 is little, the hollow spaces 112 in the multiple layers of walls are narrow, and the entered air is little, thereby causing the poor exhausting effect of air convection.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4, the manufacturer additionally mounts a ventilation apparatus 21 to the top of a mobile toilet 20 to ventilate the stinks in the mobile toilet 20 by the power of the battery or the solar energy 22. However, the battery needs to be charged in advance, the power and durability are limited, and the cost is increased. Although the solar energy 22 is the natural energy, there is no power generated in the cloudy day or rainy day.
As shown in FIG. 5, the manufacturer additionally mounts a turbo fan impeller 31 to the top of a mobile toilet 30, and the ventilation is also performed by the electric power generated by a generator. This is inconvenient.